Ripples
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: In which there's miscommunication, video cameras, Clamperls in need and flirty Eeveelutions. Of course, it's never a good thing when your family's looking for love -for- you; Misty and Gary are no execption. Super light ES


A/N. Aaaaah. It's good to just write something and not have to worry about having any kind of commitment about it. xD One shots are awesome like that.

But, sheesh. This thing's huge. And like... not very fanservice-y.

Or shippy.

Or IC.

...Oops.

It was fun to write anyway.

----

Ripples

---

---

---

Misty Waterflower streched lazily in the salt water pool, enjoying the evening off from her duties as the Cerulean City Gym leader. The 17 year old giggled as her Vaporeon floated over to her trainer's side and gave a gurgling purr.

"You're happy, aren't you? "

The slender blue Pokemon's long tail swept back and forth as she made laps around the pool, glad to relax after a good day of defending the honor of the Cascade Badge.

"I'm happy, too. "

Letting out a content sigh, Misty began to undo the twin braids that kept her shoulder-length orange hair out of the way, shaking the flame colored locks and immersing herself in the pleasently warm water.

Sometime around her third lap, she was interrupted by a tapping at the Gym door. Climbing easily out of the pool, she strode across the tile floor without bothering to wrap a robe around her body. Vaporeon followed with a questioning mew.

A little irratated to be bothered after-hours, Misty swung the door open to reveal...

...None other than Gary Oak.

To his credit, his eyes only flicked across her body and didn't linger on the sleek Marril-blue bikini. Not that Misty gave him time to anything more than raise his eyebrows in suprise before slamming the door in his face.

_Wh-what could he possibly be doing here?! _Flushing angrily, she threw on a robe, brushed her plastered wet hair out of her eyes as best as she could, and opened the door again- determined to be more polite this time. Gary was still standing there, holding a briefcase in one hand and a bag in the other, somehow managing to look somewhat professional.

"What are you doing here? "

Ok, so that wasn't that much of an improvement from slamming the door in his face, but at least it was a conversation starter.

One rich brown eyebrow arched, and the hint of a smirk lingered around his lips. "You weren't told? Poor Red. "

Ah, there was the famous Gary attitude. Misty made as if to slam the door again, but Gary lunged forward and caught it. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Glad to see your hair still matches your temper. "

She snorted, and he stepped back. "Let me explain, please, " he asked. When she stayed silent, he began.

"If you've ever been to Hoenn, you'd know there was an abandoned ship between Dewford Town and Slateport. Due to some environmental concerns about the effects of rust on the ocean, the wreck was taken apart and the part hauled back to Slateport for recycling. During the dissembly, a small fuel tank was ruptured and spilled a few dozen gallons of oil on a nest of Clamperl. Most of them were cleaned off, but a few of them became sick, were captured, and sent to Gramps. Since it's not good for them to be out of water for long periods of time, especially when they're sick, we figured we had better clean them up and preform the neccesary tests in a salt water pool. Your sisters volenteered the gym, and now here I am. "

"I see, " Misty muttered, and stepped back to let Gary through. "So... what do I do? "

"You leave the pool to me for an hour or two, " he called over his shoulder as he set down his things and snapped two Pokeballs off his belt and released them.

Sleek as oil and powerful as a waterfall, Umbreon and Blastoise matirialized from the beams of red light, the former of the two arching his back and gliding over to where Misty and Vaporeon stood watching the procedings.

On silent feet, the ruby-eyed Pokemon wound around Misty's legs, rearing up on his hind legs to nuzzle her hand and beg for affection. Vaporeon began to coyly lick the water off her skin, turning her back on the fellow Eeveelution only to snort as Umbreon rubbed against her side on his way back to where Gary was setting up a portable video phone by the poolside.

"Showoff, " the 16 year old teased his Pokemon affectionatly. Misty couldn't help but comment dryly, "I wonder where he gets it from. "

Gary chuckled, then paused in his unpacking. "Oh, I almost forgot. 'Cmere, " he beckoned the redhead over with a jerk of his head, rummaging around in the bag for a moment.

"Catch, " and he tossed a light blue Pokeball at Misty. She caught it easily, and inspected the pretty gradient colorplay on the smooth surface.

"It's a Dive ball I brought back for you. They only sell 'em in Hoenn, and I figured I'd do something to piss you off while I'm here, so I brought a peace offering with me. " He smirked and went back to his work. "Dive Balls work best for Pokemon on the ocean floor, in case you're wondering. "

"I'd read about them, " she noted, staring at her distorted reflection in the smooth round surface. Movement past the 'Ball caught her eye, and she flushed once more as Gary tossed his shirt aside.

"Have some shame, " she snapped as he continued to strip. He scoffed. "No one's keeping you here, Red, and I've got my suit on underneath my clothes. "

"Aren't you a gentleman, " she snarled and spun on her heel to march into the kitchen attached to the back of the Gym.

Daisy, Violet, and Lily were seated at the table in the middle of the kitchen, eyes fixed on the TV that was suspended from the ceiling by cables and eating popcorn with dazed expressions.

"Luuuugia, that boy's cut," Violet breathed. Misty glanced up to the TV. Oh. She'd forgotten.

It was an old habit of Misty's mother to tape the old Gym battles- especially the ones she lost- to see where she went wrong. That same camera was trained unwaveringly on the young scientist standing in the pool, the water lapping like a thirsty Suicune at his tanned abs.

"You're sick, " Misty hissed. Daisy grabbed her sister and threw the still- damp girl in her lap, cooing cheerfully, "Come on and watch the show with us. " Vaporeon curled up at the blonde's feet and settled down to watch as well.

"You knew he was coming today, you_ conniving _little- "

"Awwww, Miiiisty, I swore to Mama I'd find you a man by your 18th birthday. Why won't you even keep your mind open? "

Misty opened her mouth to reply, but Lily shushed her. "Shhh, he's saying something. Violet, turn it up a little! "

"... your cold? "

He was talking to the video phone as Blastoise crouched down in the water so his shell was a few inches below the water. Gary released a Clamperl from a Net Ball and set the weak Pokemon on his faithful starter's back as he contined. "You really gotta take these things seriously, you know? "

Samuel Oak's voice could be heard replying with, "I'm fine, Gary. See? I'm even trying some of that herbal tea Delia recommended for my throat. "

"All the tea in the world can't help you when you don't get enough sleep, " Gary chided as he began to gently scrub the Clamperl's shell with a soft-bristled brush.

"If you say so, " the Professor chuckled, as Gary coaxed Clamperl to open it's shell. He appeared to murmur something to the Pokemon, and gently drew a sample of blood from the little bivalve Pokemon and handed the syringe to Umbreon, who took it offscreen and reappeared a moment later holding one filled with orange fluid. Gently, the young Oak gave Clamperl the injection, then offered it a handful of Pokeblocks before returning Clamperl to its Net Ball.

Gary continued his work in silence for a minute or two, with the occasional comment to his grandfather, and Misty began to fight her sister's grip.

"This is creepy. Let me go- "

Violet whipped a towel out from a kitchen drawer and gagged her little sister as Gary stretched with a groan.

"So, what did you think of Misty? "

The question came rather clearly from the screen beside Gary, who went stiff and scowled. "What do you mean? "

"I'm only saying that you need to find a girl, Gary. "

His grandson nearly dropped the latest Clamperl in shock, expression flashing panic to pain to defensive anger. "Will you shut upt? I can't help feeling she's watching. "

"Ah, so she_ does _show some intrest in you! You must ask her out then! "

"She slammed the door in my face, " he growled and began scrubbing with a vengence, red cheeks obvious even through the distortion of the video feed and the bluish cast of the Gym. "Besides, I'd rather concentrate on my research right now. "

There was a staticy whoosh of air that was probably the elder Oak sighing. "A day doesn't go by, Gary, that I don't regret spending more time with your mother and grandmother. "

"I know, " Gary murmured, looking serious as he finished cleaning and coaxed the Clamperl to open it's shell. "But I'm not looking for a girl right now. "

A brief pause followed, only to be broken by the Professor's shy query, "You're not gay, are you? "

"Where the _hell_ did you-! _Auugh_! "

Starled by Gary's furious reply, the Clamperl had shut its shell with lightening speed, unfortunately with part of Gary's left hand still on the rim. Umbreon gave a cry of alarm, and the Clamperl released and made an apologetic sound as Gary retrived his hand with a wince.

"I love you either way, Gary- "

"Shut up, old man, I'm going to go find ice, " Gary snarled. "And if you _ever_ call me gay again- "

"-I'll _personally_ set fire to your research papers on Stones. " Gary's voice could be heard faintly on the other side of the door leading into the kitchen. With a squeal of alarm, the three older girls frantically searched for the remote and changed the channel just as the young resercher burst in with Umbreon at his heels.

"Sorry to disturb you from watching... Hamtaro... " Gary cast a confused expression at the screen before shaking his head and regaining his train of thought, " but could you ladies help me get some ice for my hand? " Even dripping wet and recovering from his Grandfathers' questioning, Gary still had Oak charm.

Ever the elegant actress, Daisy nodded and began to fish around in the freezer as Violet gave a worried coo. "Ohh, you look so cold. Lily, fetch him a towel as well. "

"Thanks, but I'll be getting back in after a moment. I just startled a Clamperl. " At this, Lily gave a horrified gasp. "But, Mr. Oak, you can't possible hope to work with such an injury. Here, Misty, you're still in your swimming suit. You can help Gary with his work, can't you? "

"Really, I'll be- "

Daisy pulled a frozen waterbottle out triumphantly. "Here, we'll wrap this to the palm of your left hand, Gary. Misty won't mind, will you, Mist? "

All three sisters turned to stare at the redhead with expectant motherly and triumphant glee. Gary, still dripping water on the floor, avoided her eyes.

"...Fine, " Misty steamed as Lily settled a robe around Gary's shoulders and Violet wrapped his hand. "There, it's settled. Misty can clean off the Clamperl and you can lay on the edge and do all your little research-y tests, " Lily giggled.

"Wait a second, how did you know I was- "

Moments later, both teenagers and their Pokemon were shoved back out onto the pool deck, hearing the ominous click of the door locking behind them. Misty took a deep breath to stop herself from kicking down the steel door and demanding her sisters stop throwing her at every man who walked through the doors.

Umbreon seemed to shrug his ebony shoulders before gliding back over to the pool and mewing something to Blastoise as Gary knelt and pulled out an empty numbered syringe.

"Here, " he murmured, and tossed Misty a Ball with the same number. "I need to you clean this little girl off, ok? Here's a brush. "

"Oh, who's this? " Professor Oak's voice had a mischeviously curious ring to it, and as Misty shed her robe and slid into the pool and in view of the old Professor, she saw the same expression her sisters had worn earlier. "Why, it's Misty, " he remarked, as if he'd forgotten she lived there. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? "

"It has been an old time, Professor, " She said respectfully. "I'm assisting your grandson since he hurt his hand. "

"Oh, that's so thoughtful of you! Isn't it, Gar- "

But the brunette had snatched up the laptop-shaped device and snapped it shut. "I'll call him back later, " he explained, setting it aside and kneeling down at the pool's edge, but not without a slight blush.

An awkward silence hung over the two like the sickly glowing lure of a Lanturn as Gary released an undersized Clamperl and handed it to Misty. The gym Leader went to work instantly, gently scouring the oilstains from the ridged blue shell.

At last, Gary ventured, "Have you spoken to Ash recently? "

Relieved to have a conversation, Misty nodded. "Oh, yeah, he called me last week from Hearthome in Sinnoh. He's doing pretty good. "

"Glad to hear it, " he chuckled as he administered a shot to the Clamperl in Misty's arms. The Gym leader was taken slightly aback.

"You are? I figured you'd be all, like, 'Ashy Boy's surviving without his posse? _Never' _or something. "

Gary rolled his eyes. "Oh, please don't remind me of how juvenile I used to be, " he groaned, and Misty suppressed a smile. "By the way, why did you get so jealous of Ash? You guys were good friends growing up, right? "

He sighed and ran his fingers through his cinnamon-colored spikes of hair. "Well, think about it from my point of view. My whole life, I wanted to become the best Pokemon trainer, and... I'm not. He is. What's more, my own grandfather starts doting on him more than he ever seemed to care about me. It didn't matter how many battles I'd win, Ash's wins overshadowed mine. I'm wasn't... well, I'm _still_ not the type to play second fiddle to anyone. Which is why, when I became a researcher, I went to Sinnoh to work on my own. "

Misty scowled. "What about your cheerleaders? "

He snorted. "I was rich, that's all. Glad I got rid of them. Because, really? I'd rather have one girl who'd follow me on foot for two regions than a troop of fangirls any day. " Gary smiled as he withdrew the last Clamperl. "He was really lucky to have you there with him, Red. "

She looked away, feeling her cheeks grow hot. "T-thanks, Gary. "

There was a noisy splash behind them, and a black blur shot across the pool to surface on the far side, water dripping from the smooth, black vulpine head as Vaporeon floated easily on her back. Umbreon ducked under, and snaked his way through the water to ambush Vaporeon with a Faint Attack. She squealed and slammed him against the poolside with Waterfall.

Misty giggled as her Pokemon was chased in circled by her sleek black suitor. "Serves him right for starting it. "

"He's never this lively, " Gary noted. "Umbreon, leave her alone. We still have work to do. "

Umbreon cast a pleading look at Misty, who spoke up in his defense. "I don't think Vaporeon minds, and neither do I. Let them play- it's not often they get to see other Eevee evolutions, you know. "

Gary stood up and sighed in mock despair. "I'm outnumbered. Go on, Umbreon. I'll start packing up. You wanna play too, Blastoise? "

The massive Pokemon gave Umbreon a haughty glare and snorted water from his nose. Misty rubbed the pattern of scales on Blastoise's head. "I think that's a no."

"He may act all high and mighty now, but he's got a heart softer than Jumpluff fuzz. " Gary chuckled as he packed up his tools, then raised his head as Umbreon shot out of the water like a supple bullet. Vaporeon treaded water and called for him, but he was too busy rubbing against his master's leg with his wet body.

"Such a ladies man, " his master noted, bending down to scratch Umbreon's chin. "Wonder where he gets it, " Misty teased, and Gary laughed. "You've got quite the impression of me, haven't you? "

"Is it a _wrong_ impression? "

"No, " he confessed, smirking like he used to. Umbreon nudged him hard in the leg, ruby eyes commanding. Gary shook his head, but Umbreon persisted.

"Something wrong, Gary? "

"Umbreon wants me to go swimming with him, but I have to be heading home. It'll take longer, driving with this hand, and I'm late as it- "

A blaze of black threw itself at Gary's back, and sent the brunette resercher toppling into the pool, still wearing his robe. Misty clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggle as he shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere and only worsening the apperence of his drenched spikes.

"Umbr- "

Suddenly, Gary was lost to view as Blastoise shot forward with speed the belied his bulk and forced Gary's head underwater with a massive paw. Surfacing again, the resercher waved his arms in surrender. "Ok, ok, I get it. Just let take my clothes off. Abusive creatures, " he growled with mock severity, placing the soaked robe on the shore as Umbreon looked on in satisfaction.

Lunging forward, Gary grabbed the bold little Pokemon by the foreleg and hauled him into the pool, laughing as he wrestled with the sleek black Pokemon to at last release Umbreon and drape himself over Blastoise's massive shell.

Vaporeon swam coolly over to Gary, ignoring Umbreon with a scorning air. Even as Gary reached to pet the little water Pokemon, Umbreon pounced on his new friend and chased her to the far side of the pool.

Blastoise floated unobtrusibly over to where Misty treaded water, then slid neatly out from under Gary and swam off to go bother the Eeveelutions. Gary looked at his soaked, wrapped hand and looked slightly sheepish.

"Sorry for all this. Kinda ruined your evening, didn't I? "

Misty looked away, suddenly feeling self-concious in her revealing clothes again. "Not really. I didn't mind too much, you know. I'm just happy to help to those Clamperl. "

"St-still, " he continued- she looked up in suprise at Gary, of all people, stuttering, and noticed how he wouldn't look her in the eye- "I feel like I should make it up to you. "

He flashed her a slightly shy look behind dripping wet bangs. "You wanna, like... grab some coffee sometime? "

Misty gave a little grin in spire of herself. "I'd like that. "

With this, Blastoise used his broad snout like a shovel and hoisted his trainer onto the shore with great care as Umbreon trotted over with a fresh towel in his teeth. Gary rubbed down his body with said towel, threw his pants in the bag full of Net Balls, and tugged on his shirt before withdrawing Blastoise.

Misty threw on her own robe and followed him out the door, carrying his briefcase as Umbreon followed close behind, leaping smoothly into his rightful place in the front seat of the sleek red convertible.

"Nice car, " she noted.

"Isn't it? I finally have an excuse to drive around my inheritance, " he chuckled as he set the bag in the back. Misty followed suit, and stood in the doorway to the Gym.

"Gary? "

"Yeah? " He paused in turning on the ignition.

"I'll be looking forward to that coffee. "

Gary smiled. "So will I. See you around... Mist. "

She stood outside for a moment longer, watching the ruby-toned vehicle vanish into the dusk, then returned to her Gym where she knew her sisters would be cooing and giggled enough to make a Swinub sick.

But, somehow... it seemed worth it.

"Eeeee, we got it all on tape, Misty! "

...Well, _almost_ worth it.

---

It's not _really_ Egoshipping. I'm sorry. It kinda took on a life of it's own. ;A; I'll return to my in-progs next update, I swear. xD

--Saro


End file.
